Those Three Lives
by AliceWang
Summary: Three very famous stars decided to join Fairy Tail to live life the fullest.One knows Gray and helps him out with his problems.What happens when she helps him confess to his love?Then,suddenly all three of them remember a past that affects Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1 The News

"WHAT?" Lucy screamed excitedly. When Mira-chan said the news, Lucy spitted out her drink. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's going to shock the others, too." Mirajane said as she smiled. What's going? What's the big news? Master received a letter that three very famous people decided to join the guild, Fairy Tail. Other stars were too busy to join one, but these three wanted to live life the fullest.

"Which ones?" Erza said coming out of nowhere which scared the blond mage.

"Ah! Erza don't scare me like that? Where'd you come from, anyway?"

"Tch, I just walked in the guild, duh. Now back to the conversation." She pulled a barrel to sit on and leaned closer to hear every single word and detail.

"Luckily, you guys are the first one in the guild to hear. First one is the very famous, Serenade Archester, singer and a beautiful instrument player."

"Get out! I love her music, I have every single CD of her that was ever released!" Erza said swaying back and forth. Then she screamed without a sign. "I can't believe she's coming! What happens when we become best friends? Then she would play songs just for me!"

"Ahem, I'm a fan, too, Erza." Lucy said grumpily.

"Yeah but at least, she can play the flute to me!"

"Thinking about herself, what about me and the guild? So selfish," she mumbled silently.

"What was that, Lucy?" Erza caught on.

"Oh, nothing! I said I love her CD, Concerto Number 2," Lucy said nervously. If Erza heard, she'd be dead by now.

"I'm going to go now! I should get ready and clean my place. Hey, Mira, when is she going to get here?"

"Uh, I positively know she's coming tomorrow. We're setting the place up to welcome them, then a huge bash. Master advised me that you, Erza, need to direct the people arranging. I'll try to talk to Serenade if she can meet her biggest fan. Okay?"

"Yes, of course. It's an honor!" Erza said bowing. She ran off to Fairy Hills, a girl's dorms for Fairy Tail members.

"An honor for what?" Lucy said. _Don't worry Lucy, there's two more. Erza won't steal them, would she? _she thought to herself. "So, Mira, who are the other two?"

"Hehe. What a curious one! Glad you asked, I'll get to the point. Annabeth Roxas and Alice Dawn."

"Oh my gosh….. Do you mean Annabeth, the top model for Sorcerer Weekly? And Alice Dawn, the talented, Miss Mage 5 times in row?"

Mirajane nodded as she shined a glass with drips of alcohol. "Annabeth, Alice, and Serenade are one of my friends. Sorry I kept the secret so long."

"MIRA!" Lucy whined.

"I deeply apologize. I hate to break it to you, but Alice knows one of your teammates."

"K-knows one of my….. Teammates?" Lucy said in shock.

"Gray knows Alice."

Just after Mirajane finished her sentence, Lucy ran towards Gray. Lucy tackled Gray and now Lucy was on top of him. He blushed and Lluvia (who was just about to talk to him) had a angry face.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Gray mumbled as his face turned red.

"Why didn't you tell me you know her?" Lucy asked in a voice like Erza's.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Gray! I know you're friends with Alice Dawn!"

"Argh! Who told you? That person is going to killed, nobody should know that!" he said in rage.

"Mira-san." said pointing at her. She was crying already about what Gray said. "Ah, look what you did to her Gray."

"I am really sorry, Mira-chan!" Gray called out. Mira's whine lowered a bit. "I was just trying to help, Lucy!" Mirajane said. "I forgive you, Gray."

Gray sighed wearily and Lucy got up, so did he. " Yeah, yeah. I'm friends with Alice Dawn. I didn't want this to happen. 'Cause I know you go crazy about famous people. She's just a regular person like you, Lucy."

"But still, would you stop keeping secrets from me? I am your best friend."

"Now, be quiet. I'll do anything to keep your mouth shut!"

"I'll think about it. And you didn't know she's coming to join Fairy Tail?"

"N-no. How could she not tell me?"

" Relax, Gray. Now you could reunite with her. And I could become famous, 'cause I will become best friends with her. Hehe Hehe….. ," Lucy said mischievously.

"Gray-sama! You know of Alice Dawn?" Lluvia asked shyly.

"Yeah, now shut up about it."

Lluvia whimpered a little. "Lluvia was just asking! Why does Gray-sama want to keep it a secret!" she whined. And that caught the attention of the other guild members.

Gray tried to stop the commotion and Lucy did, too. _This isn't going to be easy. _Gray thought as she stopped Lluvia.


	2. Chapter 2 My Biggest Fear

Chapter Two: My Biggest Fear

Erza directed the preparations, she was stricter like before. She wanted to impress Serenade by her skills of making Fairy Tail prettier. The redhead even asked Gray to make a ice sculpture, a ton of sculptures. Not that much, but the perfect amount. Lots of ice was used to make it.

Mirajane already announced the news before the day was out. The guild members were in great shock, Fairy Tail would even get more famous.

"Gray! Faster, faster! And keep the ice very cold, I don't want water filling the place! Did you make the names, the fairies, the mark, and the heart sculptures?" Erza demanded.

"Yeah. I just need to make the fairies. The others are in the freezer." Gray calmly replied. She checked off the sculptures he already finished.

"Good job, now hurry. If you finish faster, you can take a long break. Or I prefer you help out in the kitchen."

"Snow cones?"

"That should do, you make the best snow cones here anyway."

He sighed and chipped off a part of ice. Gray didn't look good to Erza. "Gray, are you alright? You don't look well."

"No, I'm totally fine."

She studied him for a bit and bent down. "Gray tell me the truth."

"I said I'm fine, Erza."

Erza gave Gray a death glare right away. It freaked out Gray instantly and fell to the floor. "LIAR!" Erza screamed.

"Ah! Erza, okay, okay. I'm not sick, but I feel really nervous."

"What for?"

"Hey, do you know the secret?"

"No."

"Well, I know Alice Dawn."

Right away Erza slapped Gray and stood up mad. "Erza-"

"What your not happy to see your friend?"

"Huh?"

"You know Alice-chan. Right away, I know you guys are friends. Gray is supposed to reunite with his childhood friend."

"I know I'm supposed to be happy. But what if she changed?"

Erza slapped Gray again. " She'll never change. Alice-san will be happy to see you again. I know how you feel Gray, I had the same experience. You guys might not see each other every year, but your friendship will never end."

Gray sighed and Erza gave a hand to help him up. Erza handed him his chisel and he went back to work. "Thank you, Erza. I forgot the fear." Gray whispered. Erza smiled and went back to direct the members.

Meanwhile at the kitchen….

The aroma of the food that was going to be served tonight at the party, wasn't that bad, it was awesome! Who prepared the food? Mirajane, Lucy, Lluvia, Lisanna, Wendy, and Charles.

"Okay, I need some celery and carrots!" Mira ordered Lisanna.

"Right." Lisanna followed her order. She grabbed a crisp carrot and celery. Lisanna gave her the vegetables and Mira put into the cutting board. She chopped it fast and it came out perfectly. She poured it in the boiling pot. Mira-san was making vegetable soup.

Lucy, Wendy, and Charles (Lluvia refused to work with Lucy after she tackled Gray) worked together to make a huge strawberry cake and other sweet pastries. Wendy carefully put on the cream frosting, Lucy allowed her to get a drop of frosting every time she finished a part of the cake. Charles was flying around the cake arranging the fresh strawberries set on the cake. Lucy was making some designs on the cake, like diamonds and heart patterns. Lucy also had prepared the refreshments and snacks for the other workers decorating the place. It was glasses of lemonade (save the liquor for the party) and ham and cheese sandwiches.

Lluvia was making the fish and the turkey. And she remembered to cook fried rice and steamed rice. She flipped the fish, the other side was already golden brown. The turkey took a long time to cook, it was already in the oven. It looked like tonight that the feast is going to be like a 5 star dinner.

_**_Here_**

**_Here's a little fact:_**

**_ Annabelle is a celestial mage, too. _**

**_IDK, WHAT TO SAY NOW? Anway, please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3 The Reddest Rose

Chapter Three: The Most Reddest Rose

The preparations were done by 5 o' clock. All the members decided to go home and get ready for the welcome party. So Lucy went home and summoned Plue because she felt lonely. She got to her apartment and surprised the door was open. It was a surprise because she found all her teammates inside.

Erza was already clean and transformed already in one of her best dress. It was a red mini dress with the patterns of a mix of red and purple roses. Natsu was asleep on one her couch and Happy was chewing on a piece of fish. Gray was in a towel drying his hair.

"Aaah! Why are you guys here? Gray! Get yourself in some clothes, you perv!" Lucy screamed. Erza just sat fixing her hair and Gray sighed.

"Alright. But which suit should I wear?"

"Ah, your trying to impress Alice, don'tcha?

"No, she's just a cute looking friend of mine."

"Cute?"

"I like someone else than her. But I don't feel like having a relationship with her. It feels weird when two best friends become more."

"Ah, who do you like?" Lucy blushed.

"I ain't telling you." He said with a grin. Lucy's blush faded and sighed. Gray noticed and shook in nervousness. She looked down and picked up Plue.

"Gray, tell her." Erza said.

"Nah, I'll keep it a secret for now. I'll confess to her in a few weeks." Gray said casually. "Elfman told me to show my manliness. But what's so manly about that?"

"Okay." Erza agreed. She looked at Lucy and smiled at her and winked. Lucy noticed her looking at her and looked at Gray with a sad face.

"It must be Lluvia." Lucy said.

"No, she's sweet. But I keep finding her stalking me. But I don't mind, but it's freaking me out in the inside."

"Oh." Lucy said with a smile. "I prefer the black outfit . It looks good on you."

He blushed and Lucy walked in the bathroom to take a shower. Just after the shower, she looked out and all of them were fast asleep. _They must be tired. _she thought.

Lucy went to her drawer and took out a white sleeveless (no straps) mini dress. She pulled out her pink laced heels and out her hair down for once. She didn't know how she looked and made a face.

Then in a flash, a huge puff of smoke burst out of the air covering a tenth of the room.

"Your prince is here." a guy with orange hair said. Orange hair?, she thought. The rest of the person's body were blinded by the smoke the air produced. Then a cough was heard by Lucy's two ears and the smoke began to fade away. " I think I overdid it with the entrance!"

It was Loke, the spirit that would always pop up. "Ya think?" Lucy said in disgust. "Why are you here?"

"I heard new girls are coming so I thought I'd join the party." he explained. He was already ready well dressed and his signature "lion hair" never got out of style for Lucy.

"There's no chance."

"What?"

"Ah, Loke, Loke, Loke…. Did you ever realize you are such a womanizer?"

"Just because I get with the ladies doesn't mean I'm a freaking womanizer. It's my charm, honey."

"Do not call me honey, idiot!"

"Tch, fine, honey." he said grumpily. He looked around noticing her teammates taking a deep afternoon nap. Erza was putting her head done and her scarlet hair was tied up to a pony tail. Natsu and Happy, still having a half of fish in his mouth, were snoring and had slept in a weird posture. Gray was in Lucy's bed snuggling on her blanket and pillows. "I'll be going now, to the guild I mean. In case you didn't know Mirajane invited me, I didn't invite myself. Bye." He waved and in cloud of smokes, he disappeared.

What he left was a golden mirror, right enough to see your whole body. She looked at herself, she had to admit she looked better than Erza ("Sorry, Erza. But it's the truth!" Lucy says).

She walked over to Gray and looked at him down close. His face was cute when he was asleep. He also had a cute way of breathing and his breath, it smelled fresh and minty. His eyes opened a bit seeing Lucy right up close, both lips were so close!

"Hey, Luce! Don't scare me like that," he said as he flushed in nervousness. Lucy backed away, hands behind her back.

"I-I was just, you know. If your breathing was right," Lucy lied. Yes, she remembered. His minty, cool breath. She smiled the nicest smile to him. "We should head down to Fairy Tail."

Gray stood up and his hair was messy, more as usual. Lucy fixed his hair and winked at him. " You need to look handsome to Alice, snowy." Ahaha, snowy, my new nickname, he thought.

Both woke up the other three and Natsu took the longest. "Gray you better go down! Take this!" he said in his sleep. He shot his fire filled right hand. But his hand was stopped by no other than ice. Natsu awoke seeing Gray stopping him.

"Get up, flame head."

"As if." Natsu snorted.

"Hey, if you don't go soon, Natsu, the buffet will run out of fire chicken. Oh, yeah did I see some fire ramen noodles prepared?" Lucy said.

"FIRE RAMEN NOODLES?" he said and shot right up and jumped off the couch. He wore a black jacket with a pink button up. Lucy nodded and Gray shot her a good look that said: _Fire food work on this idiot, doesn't it? _

Erza was awake and it was a frightful event. Once she awoke, she summoned a big sword thinking she was on a mission. Well that almost killed me, Lucy thought.

"Hey before we go, Gray. Don't you need something?" Lucy said. She eyed on a rose inside a vase. " If your going to have a romantic time with her don't you need it?" She picked it up and opened his hand and placed it there.

He was in silence, staring at the rose. It had a beautiful color to it, the reddest rose. The mix of the color of blood and a hint of pink. " I told you-"

"Save it, snowy." Lucy hushed him. " We need to get there. It's getting dark and I think the fire chicken is going to taste bad for Natsu."

"Yeah, Gray!"

The walked down to the street feeling a shout of excitement inside each of them. I guess this is romantic, Gray thought. As what Lucy says it would.

**Hey, just asking but puh-leaz review. I'm freaking out if it's good or not. And do which couples do you want in my story? Don't forget about Alice, Annabell, and Serenade! I think there's going to be rivals in love, as what Lluvia would say….. **


	4. Chapter 4 Gorgeous As Always

Chapter Four: Gorgeous As Always

Gray deepened his fingers on his chest tying to reduce the beats his heart made. _Bu-bump, _it would go and it always sped up after a minute or two. He couldn't wait for Alice to come. And Lucy and Erza were grinning so wide that their face were going to stay like that. Natsu and Happy…. Well they were normal, not even laying a finger on Gray. Not that Erza was there, but just all three of them (Gray, Lucy, Erza) were so abnormal today.

"All of them are just weird. Especially Gray…" Happy whispered in Natsu's ear. Natsu grinned, chuckling behind their backs.

It was sunset and the view over the lake behind the guild was magnificent. It showed orange and fiery red colors.

All of them arrived fashionably and strolled in casually. Except Natsu and Happy… They raced to the buffet until Erza stopped them. Happy used his wings, but Erza grabbed them instantly.

"What do you think your doing?" Erza glared at them with the most evilest expression.

Natsu and Happy had the goose bumps and shivered in fear. "B-but Erza. There's fire chicken and noo- noodles."

"So?"

"Lucy promised I could have some when we get there," he whispered in a soft voice.

"I do not care whether she says so. The food is to be eaten when Serenade comes here!" she commanded. Natsu and Happy slowly walked back towards a empty table and slump back to sleep.

"I only did that to wake him up." Lucy whispered to Gray. He nodded and saw Erza's glare. _Look away, _he thought.

A girl with long silver white hair that was put to a ponytail walked towards them wearing a long hot pink dress that ended an inch above her knees with ruffles. She wore her cute heels that never got out of style.

"Oh, Mira-san!" Lucy exclaimed and her jaws dropped at her beautiful outfit. Mirajane twirled and sparkled under the lights. "You look beautiful!"

"Ahaha, obvious compliments, Lucy. I love that about you! Anyway, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and um- Natsu and Happy?-" she said as she glanced a worried look to the flame head and the cat. " You look amazing as I am. Ah, Natsu. You'll love how Lisanna will look like." She giggled and so did the others.

"Any news Mira?" Erza asked directly.

"Oh, yes, Erza. Sorcerer and other famous magazine businesses send out a couple of photographers. Like that other crazed person from Sorcerer…." she wondered off. _That was a weird day… _she thought. "I would hate that it would get on the tabloids."

"Why? They usually don't mind." Lucy assumed.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Mira asked. Lucy shook her head with a worried look. How can they not love the photographers? Capturing their every move, wait. That can be a little uncomfortable, Lucy thought. "Oh dear."

"What happened?" Erza shot out.

" The three will continue their careers, _for fun_. They love it. But since their joining a guild, they don't want any news about their daily lives. They have a powerful magic each inside of them. And they feel like they should use it. Oh Lucy-san, I think they have something in common with you."

Gray thought Lucy was going to be crazy, but not this time. She just made her "thinking face". Putting her hand on her chin and biting her lower lip. "Hmmm… Okay, I guess."

"Lucy!" Gray said in shock. "What-huh? What did you say?"

"Didn't you hear me, Gray? I said 'Okay, I guess'. Do you ever listen?"

"Uh, yeah. But how can you not be crazed? You go 'Omg! I love her' and this and that." Gray pointed out. "How can you just say 'Hmmm… Okay, I guess so'. What was that?" When Gray acted like Lucy, he had a girly voice…. Awkward!

"Um, hello Mr. Don't Freak Out Over Superstars! You get so stupid when I say something like that! Now did I try to make you anymore idiotic?" Lucy screamed. She cared about Gray and he didn't want to ruin his first encounter with Alice tonight. Lucy tried not to freak out.

"I guess not." he said silently. Then he burst out a complain and fought against each other.

Mira and Erza were just staring at them, confused. From time to time, they would watch them like a tennis game. They watched the person who was talking and move on with which ever turn it was.

Then a young woman with curled blue hair stepped in wearing a Spain-like dress and blue heels. She looked strict, but the look in her eyes were shy and worrisome. It was Lluvia Loxar, the girl who had a heart for Gray. She looked at both of them. _If Lucy-san is fighting with Gray-sama… Does that mean they will rightfully despise each other and Gray-sama will like Lluvia. And forget about Lucy-san. Oh, happy day!_ she thought. She danced around happy and filled with excitement. Then she stopped herself and focused on their battle.

"Oh so you think I'll get Annabell and use her to get fame?" Lucy said offended.

"Of course!" Gray said. "I always know you want to be the poster girl for the freaking Sorcerer Weekly!"

"Stop it!" a voice rang, obviously, it was Erza. How can she just sit back and watch two of her friends brutally fight over some stupid argument? "I cannot accept this behavior! Do not blame it on each other! I expect the best out of you two! Now… APOLOGIZE!"

Erza's last word was meaningful. Apologize. But it did give them the goose bumps and apologized each other right away. Their faces were sad and Lucy ran and hugged Gray. He blushed, again. "I-I'm sorry, Gray. I again apologize for being such a fame wannabe."

"A fame wannabe? No, Lucy. You have fame right there. I apologize, too, dearly. Now how about we welcome some friends?"

Lucy nodded and let go of Gray. Well that ended Lluvia's evil prediction.

The sun was no longer on the sky, the moon replaced it. It was silver and Lucy thought she saw the man in the moon. The spotlights were ready and band of screaming fans gathered in the entrance. A red carpet was set up and it was like a movie premiere.

_**Oh, guys I'm so sorry that I can't get to the point where those three superstars come! Go to the next chapter. I'll update it after I update this. **_

_**And remember "Alice" isn't my real name. And the girl Alice is not based on me if you think so. Please review after reading this chapter. And I'll update on random days. **_J


	5. Chapter 5 I Quit Fame

Chapter Five:

Fireworks were sent up in the sky, exploding different colors from blue to yellow or red to orange. The rage of the fans got louder and the master had an urge to kick them out. Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Natsu, plus Happy, were chosen to welcome them.

Natsu sighed at the empty road upon them and said, "What's taking the stuck up snobs so long? I guess they need 'time' to put on the tacky makeup." Lucy slapped Natsu and kicked him in the shins before he could say another rude thing about the stars.

"Stuck up snobs? Tacky makeup? Please! They aren't mean. They don't even wear makeup for heavens sakes," Lucy explained. "Even Annabell, she's a model, but refuses to take a makeup session. They show their 'real beauty' and never hide under the makeup."

"Lucy's right, Natsu." Erza said. "When Serenade gets up on stage, fans and photographers prove she never wears makeup and never ever treat her workers unfairly."

"Same for, Alice. She sets up an exhibit for her paintings and people noticed there's no sign of powder or lipstick on her face. It's her real beauty, I suppose." Gray pointed out like he said this a million times.

Natsu snorted and Happy just kept nibbling on a raw fish. Then, they squinted their eyes real tight and saw a stagecoach coming forth from a hill.

In the Coach…

A girl relaxed on the leather seat on the carriage and opened the window to see the view of Magnolia. Then, Fairy Tail came in sight. She had silky blue hair that was wrapped to a pony tail with red ribbons. She wore a blue dress that ended with ruffles on the end. On her arms were gloves that got cut off on her wrist and wore white heels. "I think they overdid it with the deco."

"But… there's a lot of pink." Another girl said. She had brown chocolate hair that was tied up to a tight ribbon, this time, it was yellow ribbons. She wore a yellow dress with a daisy corsage on the middle of her chest. The girl wore black shoes that had laces on it. "I hate pink."

A third young lady with scarlet hair looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed to be checking for hair strands out of place. The lady wore a white Greek style dress, like those one that hung over one shoulder. Her hair was down and wore white gladiator shoes. For a second, she looked like Aphrodite. "Ladies, I don't mind the colors. At least their beautiful. Like me."

"Oh, yes, beauty queen. You love pink, don'tcha?" the brown hair girl said sarcastically. "Some girls don't like pink… Red, it's close to pink, and plus look at your hair."

"Ha-ha, yes, charming, Serenade. And look at you, you're not even close to calm and you dare call your self that name?"

"I play peaceful music with my guitar and flute. That's what I was born to do, plus, it's good to be hyper."

"Yeah, but you also got anger issues." The blue haired girl pointed out.

"Watch it, artsy girl," Serenade snarled. "And, you, Annabell! Back to topic ouno, I like red, but you know what my ultimate color is? B-L-A-C-K, that spells black."

"For heavens sake, what are you? Emo?" Annabell exclaimed.

"NO!" Serenade said. "Take that back!" They started to argue and fight against each other, mentally. The blue hair girl sighed and shrugged.

They started to pull each other's hair. Annabell was frantically fixing it and clawed her with her manicure to get back because she worked on her hair for at least half an hour or so. She started to cry just because she didn't want her new nails to be ugly.

"Stop it, guys." The calm one said casually.

"Alice, it's her fault! She called be EMO!" Serenade explained.

"Well, it's true. Right, Alice?" Annabell said as she backed away from Serenade.

"I don't care." Alice said. "You guys take a chill pill." Alice made a face that regretting herself for saying "take a chill pill". "I want tonight to be a good night, especially since we're _joining_ a guild. You can fight all you want at the house Annabell's agent bought as a farewell gift. Or when we fit in the guild and its members."

"Delilah didn't tell me that!" Annabell exclaimed. "How can my personal agent not tell me that?"

"She said it was a surprise. It cost some jewels. A million or so? But she was going to miss us." Alice said hopefully.

"So Delilah… bought it. Just for us?" Annabell stared at the stagecoach's floor. Delilah Wattson was a good agent to Annabell, she became like their new mom. "That's sweet. I guess I should send her something back."

Alice stayed silent, looked at the window and snickered. "What?"Annabell wanted a straight answer. "What's so funny about being thankful?"

"Gray's stripping habit." Alice pointed out.

"Gray! Keep your clothes on!" Lucy yelled. She picked up his jacket, button-up, and pants. "Don't embarrass me."

"Lucy, you already know I'm that kind of person." Gray said as he grabbed his clothes from Lucy. He put on his attire, quickly. Faster than usual,Lucy thought grimly.

Out of nowhere, a stagecoach appeared. It had a bunch of luggage and items on top of it, tightened up with a rope. There were people inside the carriage. The driver hopped off his seat and brushed off dust off his chaps and straightened his fancy top hat. He walked "fancy" and handled the door. He opened it and came out…

Annabell Roxas. The sole model of Sorcerer Weekly and a great mage, celestial mage to tell the truth. She waved like one of those girls at pageants and walked towards the carpet. Annabell put one foot forward then the other. Her posture was straight. She met up with Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Happy. They bowed.

Annabell looked shock and waved a gesture to stop what they were doing. "No bowing please. It makes me feel… let's say, uncomfortable." She said. All of them immediately shot straight forward. Except Lucy, she was jittery. "Is there something you want to say?" Lucy widened her eyes and knew Annabell was talking to her. Just her.

"Um-no. It's just… It's, you!" Lucy stammered. "I, well, uh. Ano, I'm sorry I have to get crazy about it."

"Don't worry." Annabell said as she summoned a piece of paper. It was a pink envelope. "I think you have a shot." She gave it to Lucy and she stared at it, amazed. Annabell walked past her, sighing, then smiling.

Lucy said, "Wait!" She tagged along Annabell and started to say stuff, but she kept getting nervous. Annabell just laughed and told her to treat her like a real "friend".

Serenade stepped out and flipped her hair to her shoulders. She strutted out like it was a fashion show. But she showed no smile. She didn't take it seriously, the strut, it was perfect. She stopped herself to see the representatives. "Oh, hi. Um, and you guys are?"

Erza politely bowed and gracefully summoned out a staff. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"Oh, wow! That's cool! Can you summon a sword? Puh-lease?" Serenade begged.

The knight blushed and exchanged the staff for the big, humongous sword. "Is this what you ask? I hope it'll make you happy." Erza said as she reminder herself to speak politely and never get all crazy. The sword was sleek and the handle was silver. It had metallic wings attached a little bit upward the handle.

"Oh, yes it is! You can ex-quip and summon out swords? 'Cause that's… awesome! That's all I can say. You can use those for combat right? And what's your name?"

"Oh-um, Erza Scarlet. Yes, I can ex-quip, Miss Archester. Of course, I use it for combats, too." Erza answered her question.

"Don't get polite on me! Hey! Why don't we be best friends? Sorry, is that a little to fast? But I'm so interested in those stuff!" Serenade said. She put her hands together and pleaded.

Erza pointed to herself. "M-me? But I'm not worthy enough."

"Not worthy enough?" Serenade in great shock. "I'm not the queen, Erza-san."

"Well, as you wish."

"First rule, if I ask you to be my friend, never treat me like royalty." Serenade stated. "Second rule, no talking fancy. Just talk your own way. Third rule, when you're with me, be yourself."

Erza gulped and let out a sigh. "Thank heavens. But I can't believe it's you. In the flesh! Do you know how much I look up to you? I love your music!"

"See? It's good to let out our craziness." Serenade said. They both laughed. "How about we go inside and chat?"

"Of course!" Erza shrieked in excitement as she closed her fist in excitement. "Let's go!"  
Last, but not least, Alice Dawn came out, smiling and waving at her fans. She looked around and found Gray waving crazy at her. She looked at him and smiled. Alice walked straight forward, like nothing wanted her to come.

She met up with Gray, but walked past him. Gray couldn't believe it. Erza was wrong. She did change. Did she not remember him? Alice kept walking and smiling to the cameras. But inside, deep in her heart, she couldn't believe she ignored Gray and moved on. She wanted to meet up with him, like her other two friends, and they didn't even know the members.

Alice came in and seated herself in a big king size table that looked like just the three of them, including her. She almost let out a tear. But held it back. She had her reasons why she couldn't meet Gray. That was the biggest mistake of her life.

As soon as Makarov announced and did a whole speech, they ate and ate. Once they were through, they singed and dance like there was no tomorrow. A lot of guys were interested to ask out the girls, but three of them rejected them in three seconds. Serenade threatened them; Annabelle studied their faces and knew all of them were drunks and playboys. Alice stayed silent and shook her head.

Serenade went to go hang out with Erza and Annabelle went to go chat with Lucy. Alice wanted to go somewhere quiet, so she asked Mirajane where a quiet place was. Mirajane happily said it was a balcony that overlooked the huge lake behind the guild. So she rushed up and found a beach chair and sat laid down on it.

"Peace be with me and you, too, God," she said as she closed her eyes. As she relaxed, she felt cold lips on her cheeks. Her eyes shot up and looked both sides. There was a dark figure. "What kind of playboy are you? I told you I don't want to drink!"

"Fine. You don't remember me? You completely changed."

"G-gray?" she said.

"It's about time, superstar." Gray said. Alice slapped him and stood up. Gray looked confused. "What?"

"You pervert!" Alice screamed. "You truly are! Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about? Not once do I have a girlfriend."

"Then who was that blond girl? She looked really nice and I thought she was perfect for you when I saw her!"

"That's my friend, Lucy Heartphilia. Fine girl she is, so is the other girls here at Fairy Tail."

Alice laughed and said, "You don't have a single girlfriend in some years!"

"So as you."

"Shut up. You should be a chick-magnet!" Alice snickered.

"You shut up; it's because of my… stripping."

"Relax; I know you are going to fall in love. Not with me, I predict."

"Not with you? I felt my heart jump when I saw you."

"I just don't feel like you should be my boyfriend. Worse, my husband."

"I wasn't going to propose to you, duh!" Gray said. Truly, he did want to. Awkward…

"I just have that feeling that I shouldn't be in some kind of serious relationship with you. Can we just be friends? Best friends?"

"Sure." He said as he clenched his teeth. "And how come you totally ignored me on the red carpet?"

Alice stayed silent and her face darkened like Erza's. "Media and the press."

"That's it? That's a stupid excuse!"

"No, you don't know how the media is. I said I don't like you Gray, and I don't want them thinking you're my new boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Face it, Gray. I was so foolish to choose this path. I should've gone with you, join the guild back then. But my dreams to become a professional artist were chaotic. I thought it was a beautiful life. I was wrong. Back then, not a lot of people were into art. I was relieved, because I knew how the media was. Then, my artwork became too famous. Fans, photographers, you know it. I broke down inside and I changed my path to join this guild. I knew I needed companions, so I asked my best of friends. And that was Serenade and Annabell. What a great people they are. They had the experience."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm going to have bodyguards. Will you be interested?"

"Sure!"

"Great, you start tomorrow."

Later that night Alice went to try the punch, but it turned out to be alcohol. Some idiot replaced it with red alcohol that was strong. Alice didn't come out of the guild. She was magically sent to Annabelle's house. There, she slept and hopefully get back strong tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 Visiting the Residence

Chapter Six: Visiting the Residence

Gray knocked on the newly, furnished house of the girls. It was a mansion for heavens sake! The location (it had an illusion spell to trick any photographer or fan that it's a just a big wide space that says "dangerous! Do not enter at any circumstances!") was near a beautiful, glistening lake. The lawn was perfectly trimmed perfectly with big palm trees and colorful bushes of roses and blueberries. The house was painted white and the roof was red. So if you imagine it in some kind of way, it was like a sea side house.

The door opened and who opened it was a very, tired Serenade. She looked like she was going to murder him any second.

"Whoah, whoah!" Gray said. He held his hands in surrender.

Serenade stomped on the ground and said, "I am not some nice kind of girl! I might look innocent, but I am not! Why the hell are you here in 3 A.M?"

"I-I just wanted to see if Alice was okay. I am her best friend!" he said. Gray had the goose bumps; Serenade is not a calm chick.

Serenade sighed and gestured him to come in. He entered in and his jaw dropped. The interior was awesome! The high ceilings and the furniture! Rich people we got here, he thought. In the living room was a dark figure. And something lit up. A movie lacrima?

They got closer and the mysterious person was Annabell. She had a bowl of cheesy nachos that looked so delicious! She was wiping away tears. The movie lacrima sounded and it must have been about the movie "Titanic."

"No Jack! Don't die! Rose save Jack!" she whined as she stuffed her mouth with some crispy chips covered in cheese. Gray looked at her confused. Is this how she usually acts? Gray turned around to Serenade. Serenade nodded as if she read his mind. Gray twitched his eyes.

"I thought you models aren't supposed to eat that kind of food," said Gray. Annabell turned around to Gray with a mouth full of nachos.

She swallowed her food and she didn't look like in the mood to be interrupted. "Gray! This is like the only time I get to eat this kind of food! Do you know how much I weigh?"

"Um, no…"

"Well, I weigh 89 pounds! One more pound to go and I'm FAT!"

Serenade came in the conversation. "The average weight of a 17 to 19 year old girl is like 120 pounds. I'm 115 and you're like underweight."

Annabell whined. "What? I'm anorexic! I'm so thin, look at you Serenade! Five pounds to go for you!"

Serenade looked offended. Annabell went back to her movie and cried about Rose and Jack. Gray twirled his fingers making a sign that she's weird and crazy. Annabell looked at Gray. She was furious. Gray mouthed he was so sorry. Annabell went back as her scarlet hair bounced.

"I'm 180 pounds," Gray whispered to Serenade.

"Shut up," Serenade said in disgust.

Then, Annabell gasped. "Wow, you're that fat?"

"Uh, hello. Six pack abs," he said as he raised his shirt.

Annabell looked away and said, "Save that for Alice."

"Whatever!" Gray said in a mad tone.

The house looked bigger than the inside than the outside. The house was like a maze, but Serenade looked like she had the map of the house in her head. Then she suddenly stopped in the middle of a pathway with only two ways. One on the left and one on the right.

She grinned. "Okay, Gray. Go left and head to up the stairs and go straight. Then close your eyes and run left. There are some magical…. Traps."

"Oooh! What is it? What's the trap?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't want to know."

Annabell suddenly appeared out of no where. "Oh! If you open your eyes you turn to dust."

"Pixie Dust?" he said all girly.

Annabell exaggerated, "Yeah. It turns you to pixie dust." She mouthed to Serenade that meant "Not really. This guy is dumb. No wonder Alice didn't want to go out with him." Serenade snickered.

Gray clapped his hands together and raced off and followed the given directions. Both girls high fived. They went to follow him. Then Gray went to the last direction and ran. He suddenly realized it was a dead end. He smashed against the wall. The girls were behind him and laughed hard.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Annabell said.

"Ahaha! Pixie Dust!" Serenade said.

"What was that for?" he said as he rubbed his forehead. "It's true! I felt pixie dust when Alice gave me some."

"We were just pulling your leg; we knew you'd fall for it!" Serenade explained. She was still laughing that she had a hard time to hold it back.

"Here, this time we're going to lead you to the right direction." Annabell said sincerely.

Same as Serenade, Annabell had the directions in her mind. They reached a big hallway with three doors. The center one was a French door, the one to the right said "Art Gallery." Then the third door at the left…

Annabell and Serenade looked at each other nervously and ran to cover the plaque for the door on the left. "Um, nothing to see here."  
Gray struggled trying to read the words, but both kept blocking it. "Come on! What does that thing say?"

Serenade smacked him and pointed at the French doors. "Go to Alice! Just don't do something stupid to her!"

"Like what? You mean that thing?" Gray wondered.

"Yeah that thing."

"Oh, you mean that thing with the"-

"Okay shut the hell up! Don't make me thing wrong!"

"Geez, fine. Fine! I was just saying I shouldn't yell. Wow, you dirty, little pervert."

Gray had said that would make him regret it. Serenade felt very offended and kicked him in the middle. Gray shrieked and he was sent flying inches from the door. Alice slept soundly that she couldn't even hear a single sound.

Serenade's face darkened and Gray opened the French doors as he felt terrified of her. Never mess with a girl. He got in and closed the door. Then, he noticed her room. The walls were painted cerulean blue. She had a princess style bed with pink covers in front of the tall windows and the windows had aqua blue drapes. On one corner of the room, there was a professional work table with papers and pencils and writing tools he couldn't name. The center of the table was a bunch of bean bags and roses from fans. And on the back wall was another French door that must be her closet. A walk in closet.

He walked over to a sleeping Alice and looked at her. He sat down at the corner of her bed. "Wakey, wakey, Alice-chan." He shook her shoulder. Then she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" she screamed. Cool mist surrounded the creation and what she made was a hand crafted ice cannon. She launched a cannon ball and it hit Gray's stomach and he crashed into the wall making a big thud sound. Serenade awoke and snarled, "I'll murder them later!" Annabell was terrified and frantically screamed, "AAHH! Earthquake! Earthquake! I have to save my food!"

Alice fully awoke and noticed what she had done. "Heehee. I guess I mistake you for a stalker… or technically a pervert." She put her left arm behind the back of her head nervously. She giggled, shaking.

The cannonball melted off quickly by the will of Alice. "You could've just slapped me. This is worse than getting kicked in the middle. But your ice make has improved, little one."

Alice growled. She had worked on that type of magic for years. And he just said she improved? Suddenly, she fell back on her bed. Alice grabbed the nearest pillow she could find and stuffed it in her face. "Really? Improved? That's all?" Alice asked. "And you! You haven't _improved _on stripping less."

"Shut up!" Gray snarled. He picked up his shirt from the ground wondering how he had done that without even knowing. Alice removed the pillow from her face and sat down her palms on her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief. "Hey, are you alright? Are you sure the alcohol has gone away?"

Alice nodded and removed her hands from her face. Then, she pointed to the doors. "How about you get going and get some sleep?" Alice said harshly. She had something on her mind she wanted to think about alone.

Gray stared at her blankly and made his way out of the room as Alice followed. When they got out of the room, Alice was stunned seeing the writings on her third door in her hallway. It said: "Alice's Game room. Gray welcome especially in Couch. Serenade and Annabelle wuz here! "

Alice rushed to cover the door and noticed a bucket of white paint next to the door. She grabbed a paintbrush and dipped in the paint. What came out was a large amount of white and she started painting the wall in a hustle. "The hell are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Professional artist stuff… You know," Alice replied in a shaking voice. She didn't notice the strokes she made. It looked like an amateur artist had done it. Alice glared at the door.

"I-I'm going to go now…" Gray's voice trailed down the hallway as he ran downstairs. He didn't know what the writings said. _Just forget,_ he thought.

Alice fell down at the carpeted floor. She caught her breath and her heart started to race. She started to take more breaths than a usual person would do. "Why Ultear? Why did you put this curse upon me?"


End file.
